This invention relates generally to control units for controlling the operation of associated power driven devices such as medical and dental equipment, power tools, recording equipment, office machines, and motor driven appliances. More particularly, the present invention relates to foot operated control units wherein the control unit is actuated by the foot of the operator to energize, de-energize, vary the speed or power output, or similarly control the operation of an associated power driven device.
As enumerated above, foot operated control units are utilized in a variety of applications. The electrical and electronic components required to perform each application are generally different from the electrical and electronic components that are required to perform each other application. Consequently, the housings, component mounting apparatus, and electrical insulation for such foot operated control units are generally custom designed for each application in order to properly mount and insulate the particular electrical and electronic components. The effort required to design such application specific apparatus and the cost of application specific tooling and/or molds for producing such apparatus represents a considerable expense.
The cover and base plate that comprise the housing for foot operated control units have generally been composed of metal to provide the required structural integrity and longevity. Consequently, such control units require internal electrical insulation to ensure that an electrical path may not be formed between the cover and baseplate and the electrical and electronic components housed within the cover and base plate. Due to space constraints within such control units, the insulation is often difficult to install. Recent material advances have allowed the housing for certain foot operated control units to be manufactured from plastic. However, such control units generally utilize metallic components to mount the electrical and electronic components within the housing. Therefore, such control units require insulation to prevent the formation of electrical paths between internal components. In addition, insulation may be required to ensure that an electrical path may not be formed via a metallic mounting component that penetrates the housing.